This invention relates to automatic telephone answering devices, and more particularly their improvement.
Heretofore, conventional automatic telephone answering devices with an answering magnetic tape for answering calls and a receiving magnetic tape for recording the messages of a calling party have been operated in two modes. One of the two methods is a so-called "simultaneous method" or "conversational method" in which both tapes are kept driven to answer a calling party and to record the message of the calling party, respectively. More specifically, answering terms have been recorded in the answering tape intermittently, or with a pause interval therebetween in advance, and the message of the calling party is recorded in the receiving tape during the pause intervals. The other is a so-called "sequential method" in which answering terms each lasting, for instance, for 20 seconds have been recorded in the answering tape in advance, and when each answering term has been transmitted to the calling party, and driving of the answering tape is suspended, so that the message of the calling party is recorded in the receiving tape for a predetermined period of time, or it is recorded in the same by means of a voice-operated switch or the like as long as the message lasts.
An automatic telephone answering and recording device operated in the simultaneous method has been disclosed by Japanese Pat. No. 532850 issued to the applicant. This device has an answering magnetic tape in which answering terms are recorded in a conversational mode. More specifically, the first answering term "Hello, this is Hashimoto Corporation. Who is this, please?" is recorded first in the answering tape, and after a pause interval of 5 - 6 seconds the second answering term "Sorry, there is no one here. Therefore we would like to record your message," is recorded, and after a pause of about 30 seconds the final answering term "Thank you" is recorded. The answering tape and the receiving tape are simultaneously driven when a calling signal reaches the telephone set connected to the automatic telephone answering device, as was described above. When the answering tape comes to its end, the driving of both tapes is suspended.
Accordingly, in the above-described automatic telephone answering device, the name of a called party is first transmitted to the calling party, and then the calling party's name or voice may be transmitted to the called party. Therefore, the called party can talk over the telephone after screening who the caller is, that is, he can select telephone calls necessary for him among a number of telephone calls, which leads to the saving of his time and also to the protection of his privacy.
However, in such conventional systems, in order to recognize who the calling party is when the telephone set rings, it is necessary for the called party to listen to the telephone by picking up the handset secretly, or if the called party is afraid that this listening is detected by the calling party, it is necessary to screen who the calling party is by the use of an amplifier. Furthermore, if this screening is performed by the use of an earphone, the called party will be bound to the telephone set with the automatic answering device for the period of time; and if it is conducted by the use of a loudspeaker, the sound from the loudspeaker may disturb the sleep or work of persons in the vicinity of the loudspeaker.